Breaking Point
by That70sshowlova
Summary: He couldn't stand this place. It was slowly killing him inside." What if Chris had a breaking point just like everyone else?


**So I wrote this one shot about how Chris' summons his Phoebe from the future. I got this idea from it. Now I was thinking everyone's entitled to a bad day even Chris. Well he's had more of a bad eight years but that's beside the point. Legend of the Sleepy Halliwell has happened but Phoebe never made the connection that Chris was the little boy in the vision quest. I hope you like it, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Chris.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

Chris set the candles in a circle on the rug in the attic. He needed her. He couldn't stand this place. It was slowly killing him inside. They were throwing accusation after accusation at him.

Leo, of course was the worst out of the bunch. But Chris never liked him anyway, but he still was his Father. How Leo would follow him around just because he didn't trust him it hurt not that he would ever admit it.

Phoebe and Paige weren't that bad but...They would blow him off saying 'Go annoy someone else' or 'You need to get a life.' They tried to help they truly did, but every time they blew them off with a retort like that cut him deep.

Piper. Ahh, Piper. Ever since he told her that Wyatt was evil, she had threatened to blow him up every time she saw him. She freaks out every time he steps near Wyatt. She accuses him of him being evil. What she said hurt the worse of all. He was very close to his Mother and for her to say those words to him hurt _so_ much. This Piper was similar, yet so different from the one from his time. Because of the differences and these accusations he needed to summon his Mother. So he lit the candles and took a step back.

_"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide." _

His voice was hopeful. He waited but nothing happened. No white orbs appeared. Piper didn't appear either. He didn't dwell on the fact and picked up an Athame that was in the attic. He walked over to a bowl on the potions table.

_"Power of the witches rise _

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near _

_Come to us and settle here." _

After he said that he put some potion ingredients into the bowl. He grabbed the Athame and cut into his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me." _

His voice was choked. He had a feeling that nothing would happen and he was right. Nothing. Not even a voice. He tried this in the future. They said he wasn't ready to see her. He puts up with all of the torching. He sees his Mother every day. Granted, she's from the past, but that's beside the point. He needed to talk to her. He needed to talk to somebody. Somebody who understood what he was going through.

"Ahh!" He yelled. He grabbed the Athame and threw it at the attic wall. He kicked some chairs across the room. He took the potion bowl and chucked it against the wall.

The sister's ran up to the attic thinking it was a demon attack. When they opened the door it was something they never expected. They saw Chris curled up in a ball on the floor crying his eyes out. The attic was a mess. But they heard Chris whispering 'Piper' and 'Mom' over and over again.

Phoebe grabbed her chest in pain. She crashed to the floor and let out an anguished sob. She never felt this much pain in her life. She also felt longing. Phoebe looked up at Piper. Piper was staring at the scene.

"Go to him. He needs you." Phoebe whispered to Piper. Piper hearing these words ran towards him and pulled him into her lap. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to comfort him.

Chris looked up. He saw it was Piper, but she looked so much like the one from the future he let it go. She ran her fingers through his hair waiting for him to calm down.

Phoebe un-clutched her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Paige pulled her up and brought her towards Chris and Piper.

"Chris," Phoebe started. His head shot up. His eyes were blood shot and his breathing was deep. "Are you okay? You didn't have your walls up. I felt everything. Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head 'no' and was about to get up, embarrassed about the scene he just caused. Piper gripped his arm and pulled him back. She didn't notice she did it, but he welcomed it anyway.

Piper saw Chris in a whole new light. Before he was just the secretive annoying Whitelighter who accused her sweet little boy of being evil. Now he was just a young boy living in the past with some deep emotional scars. She sympathized with him. She practically did the same thing though when Prue died. Chris pulled away again and she let him this time.

"Chris, wait, um, if you want to talk anytime I'm here for you." Piper said quietly to him. He looked shocked, but nodded his head nonetheless. He smiled warmly at her and orbed out.

"Who wants cookies?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"I do." Paige and Phoebe said together. Piper smiled and walked down stairs. Phoebe followed happily, hoping that Piper made her famous chocolate chip. Paige was about to follow when she took a look around the attic.

_"Let the Object of Objection _

_Become but a Dream._

_As I cause the Scene_

_To be Unseen"_

Blue orbs surrounded everything broken and magically fixed its self. Seeing that everything was back to normal Paige ran down the stairs hoping that Phoebe didn't eat all of the cookies. The attic door closed by an unknown force.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
